A Very Weasley Christmas
by BluLady
Summary: Luna and Ron go to the Burrow for Christmas and chaos,of course, ensues. One shot written for the twin exchange monthly challenge.


.**TWIN EXCHANGE DECEMBER CHALLENGE **

Prompt:

Unwanted Present

Cherries

Tinsel

Pairing:

Ron/Luna

Quote:

"I can never have too many of these"

"Ah, thanks… I think"

"Merry Christmas!"

Theme:

Christmas

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the potterverse! I make no money from my writing, it just brings me great pleasure putting the characters in strange circumstances..**_

* * *

**A Very Weasley Christmas.**

Ron was sweating buckets. This was the first time he was bringing Luna home to formally introduce her to his family. He was nervous. She got along fine with his family, but Christmas never ended well in The Burrow. He had pleaded with them to be on their best behavior but had received no guarantee. She had decided Christmas dinner seemed like the perfect time for her to get to know everyone. It was the one time of year they could guarantee a full house of Weasleys. No one dared miss Christmas dinner at the Burrow. But if she didn't hurry up they were going to be late.

"Merlin Luna, what on earth is taking you so long!" he shouted down the hallway.

"I'm nearly done" she replied serenely, unfazed as usual by his harsh tone. He smiled a little at her dreamy tone. She really was perfect for him. She understood his feelings completely, even when he was being a complete arse.

She swept from the room with a parcel under her arm. He smiled taking in her appearance. Even with her odd choice in jewelry she looked stunning. Her red cocktail dress complimented her completely, although her radish earrings made certain she was still surrounded by an air of dottiness.

"You didn't have to get them anything" he grinned. He could just picture his families reaction to what Luna considered to be practical presents.

"I know, I just want them to like me"

They stepped outside the door of their small apartment, walked the few yards away to where the wards were no longer set up, then apparated to the Burrow.

Ottery Saint Catchpole was covered in a blanket of snow making the usually overgrown wilderness of the Burrow look like a winter wonderland. The beauty and peace of the scene was short lived as an unholy racket burst forth from beyond the wards. The closer they got the easier it was to see where the noise was coming from. Suspended twenty feet in the air were two tables crashing into each other and smashing each other to bits. Ron smiled, it was a Christmas tradition in their house, the winner got the last piece of Christmas pudding. But what on earth would Luna think? He looked at her in concern. She smiled watching them but frowned at the look of worry on Ron's face. What was his problem? They liked her, everything would be fine. She pushed past him and through the gate.

"Ten Galleons on Bill" her dreamy voice drifted towards the others alerting them to her and Ron's presence.

Harry grinned from the safety of the doorway. "Your on!"

"Hi Luna, nice to see at least one person has confidence in me" Bill teased without looking away from his considerably battered table.

A shriek sounded from the kitchen. "If you don't stop that this instant no one will be having dessert!"

"I told you to put a silencing charm on the kitchen" Charlie grumbled lowering his table to the ground and repairing the two missing legs.

appeared in the doorway to make sure her instructions were being followed. "Oh Ron, you're here" she smiled grabbing her youngest son into a bone crushing hug. "Merry Christmas love, and Luna, so glad you made it" she smiled motherly at the blond haired girl.

"Thank you for inviting me Mrs. Weasley. Christmas has been rather drab since daddy died.I've missed having a large gathering. Here I brought you some of Rosemertas mead." she handed over the bottle looking rather distracted. Ron had noticed that this was how she dealt with discomfort and steered her towards the living room. "Just going to say hi to dad" he called out behind them.

Mrs. Weasley watched them go, pity in her eyes, a muttering of "Poor wench" barely audible.

Luna continued on into the living room but Ron was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen Ron, there's something you should know" Harry began before a bang and a shout of "Oh sweet Hippogriffs!" interrupted him.

Ron burst into the room frantic and wand raised. It looked like a bomb had exploded. Tinsel covered everything including the four people lying on the ground howling with laughter. Ron's smile faltered upon seeing the Brunette witch.

"Oh Luna, the look on your face was priceless" she chuckled wiping a tear from her eye. Luna seeing the red of Ron's ears and the flash of his eyes scrambled to her feet.

"Fred and George have developed new Christmas crackers. They're rather good" she explained quietly motioning towards the waving twins. Ron nodded once. "Luna, I think Ginny may need help with the mince pies." She looked at him about to question his hostility but thought better of it and left swiftly. The Weasley temper was legendary, but she had hoped he could put his differences with Hermione to the side over the holidays.

"Relax Ron, it was just a joke" George rolled his eyes.

"That's fine I get it haha hilarious" he muttered. "What I really want to know, is why the bloody hell she's here" he growled glaring at Hermione. She glared back completely unperturbed.

"We invited her" Fred glared taking one of Hermione hands in his own.

"Because it seems as though her two bets friends weren't going to bother with her all over the holiday season" George took her other hand.

"Gits" they declared together pulling Hermione up and out the door.

"What the hell is going on with them" Ron growled rounding on Harry.

"Your guess is as good as mine mate."

"Mental, the lot of them" he kicked a pile of tinsel beside his foot.

"Come on, lets go find the girls."

They didn't have far to look. They were in the kitchen making Christmas biscuits and watching Fleur and Mrs. Weasley argue.

"Eet is ze worst music I 'av ever 'eard. Ze woman, she screeches like a banshee. 'orrible" she put her hands over her ears shaking her silvery head.

"Its a classic" grumbled Mrs. Weasley as "cauldron full of hot strong love" warbled on.

"Every year eet is ze same. 'ow can you stand eet?" she cried out to Harry and Ron as she left the room.

"Drama queen" Ginny muttered murderously from the sink.

"Sorry about that love" Ron murmured into Lunas ear.

"Mmm" she muttered not paying him any attention as she cut snowflakes from the dough her face lighting up as he added blue icing.

"Oh look at this George" Fred grinned from the door.

"Aww is ickle Ronnie going to give his girlfwend a smooch under the mistletoe?" George cackled in return making kissy faces towards the couple.

Luna froze looking up slowly then let out a screech upon setting sight on the mistletoe. "What about the Nargles?" she glared. Six pairs of eyes stared at her blankly.

"Ron, what's she on about?" Harry muttered thoroughly confused.

"No idea mate" he admitted sheepishly.

"Nargles!"

"Just saying it again isn't going to change anything." Fred grumbled.

"The Nargle is known to infest mistletoe and to be a mischievous thief" she explained. "And you made me leave the house without my butterbeer cork necklace" she rounded on Ron glaring. "It's the only thing that keeps them away."

"Sorry" he winced at her harsh tone. He waved his wand and the mistletoe was replaced with a bunch of cherries.

"Why cherries?" Harry snorted.

"It was meant to be holly" he admitted, stowing his wand away.

Luna just smiled appreciatively at the gesture. "Thank you Ron" she kissed his cheek and took his hand in hers. "Come on,lets go find Arthur."

Ron chuckled. Luna had always had a soft spot for his dad. Probably because he was as dotty as she was. He kicked Harry's chair on the way past, while he was still trying to catch his breath from laughter.

Luna dragged him towards the garage, his muggle workshop of sorts. She burst in unannounced. "Merry Christmas Arthur, Merlin what are you wearing?" she gaped at him.

He was dressed in a red velvet suit with black boots and a cotton wool beard. He smiled warmly at her. "Merry Christmas to you too Luna. I'm father Christmas."

Luna cocked her head to the side in curiosity whilst Ron merely muttered "Bonkers".

"It's a muggle tradition although it was a wizard who started it all. I'll save the story for after dinner."

"Oh sounds wonderful, really interesting" Luna grinned without a hint of sarcasm. Ron was only mildly surprised. She found anything that was in anyway slightly unbelievable, completely believable.

"Here you go Arthur" she handed him the small gift.

"Oh Luna, you shouldn't have." he unwrapped it quickly. Lunas gifts always made him laugh. "Oh a plug" he shouted genuinely delighted. "I can never have too many of these!"

"Im glad you like it."

A silvery light caught their eye and they turned towards the source, a large stag patronus. "Dinners ready" Harry's message relayed then disappeared. They followed the rapidly fading light into the garden waving to Ginny and Charlie to get them to come to dinner. They paid no attention to the small group. Completely wrapped up in a worried conversation...

Everyone's respect for Mrs. Weasley always went up when it came to big family gatherings such as Christmas. Her ability to whip up dinner for fourteen people, seven of which were hungry Weasley men, was highly astounding.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat on either end of the table. Bill, Fleur, Fred, Hermione, George and Charlie sat to Mr. Weasleys right while Percy, Audrey, Ron, Luna, Harry and Ginny sat to his left. Ron realized it was the first time he had seen them together all day. They were faced away from each other staring dejectedly at their empty plates. His musings were cut short when Mrs. Weasley stood.

"Eat up" she chided smiling widely.

They didn't need to be told twice. It was first come first serve around the Weasleys table so everyone just dove right in.

Everyone ate in silence for a few moments lost in the aroma and flavors of good cooking. There was a quiet disturbance down his fathers end of the table while Fleur and Bill bickered quietly.

"Just eat a little bit."

"No eet is too 'eavy"

"One bite won't kill you Fleur."

"No Bill, I am not eating eet."

Ginny and Harry seemed to take this opportunity to continue a heated conversation. Even though Ron was separated from them by just Luna he couldn't make out what was being said. Fred and George taking advantage of the mayhem start pelting their unwanted brussel sprouts across the table at Ron. Mrs. Weasley stood her face like thunder. "What is going on with you lot". The room went deathly quiet.

Ginny stood up also. "Mum..."

"Im gay" Charlie's voice carried from the end of the table.

Everyone turned to Charlie.

"Eh congrats?" Hermione smiled from in between Fred and George.

"Ah, thanks… I think" He chuckled tuning to face his mother again. The whole room was tense and quiet. "Mum, say something" he pleaded. She sat back down in her seat, her head in her hands. Everyone waited with held breath for Mrs. Weasley to speak. Charlie started to glow red. How dare she have this reaction. He looked to Ginny, the only person who had known. She nodded her head. He needed the heat taken off him for a while and she knew what had to be done. "Im pregnant."

"WHAT!" the shout went up all around the table as all the weasley men stood up, their chairs crashing to the floor their wands pointed at Harry.

"Ginny!" he cried out standing up and backing away towards the fireplace.

"Harry just leave" she glared stalking from the kitchen towards her old room. He didn't need to be told twice as he flooed back to their apartment. Spending Christmas alone was better than being attacked by six overprotective big brothers.

"Anyone else got a confession" Mr. Weasley asked gravely.

Fred opened his mouth to speak but Hermione shook her head vigorously. Now was not the time.

"Eh, well, I guess we'll be going." Percy stood up.

"Yea us too"Ron declared taking Lunas hand and walking out the back door. They walked to the boundary line in a silence that stretched on until they were back in their apartment,drink in hand. Luna cuddled up to him on the couch yawning. "Well, that was interesting. Is Christmas always like that? I can't wait until next year."

* * *

**A.N well ok i know it's not fantastic but its my first attempt, written in under an hour for a competition thats deadline is in two days! Please some support would be appreciated!!**

**love Lea!**

**xXx**


End file.
